Book Thief One-Shots
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: A series of one-shots, including: Max watching the stars and if Rudy lived instead of Liesel! Story will be better than the summery! (I was trying to come up with a more creative title, but I couldn't...)
1. The Stars

**SOOOOO... EVILSQUIDS? I HOPE YOU FACES LIKE THIS! SORRY IF IT SUCKS!**

**MAXES POV**

I sat alone in the basement and shivered. I blew out a puff of air that made a cloud in front of my face.

_Where are Liesel and the Hubermans right now? _I thought. They were probably huddled up in the Fielders basement, waiting for the Allies bombs to come and hit the ground. A chill ran down my back. I would die down here if a bomb hit the Hubermans house. I suppressed another chill and tried not to think about the bombs.

I stood up and walked over to the painting of the dripping sun. I ran my hand over the bright colors, the cloud rope and the two people walking on it. I hadn't seen the outside world for almost two years now. What I would've given to see the outside world. Just for a second. To have fresh air fill my lungs, to have the sun burn my arms or to have the rain kiss my cheeks.

Suddenly, a crazy idea crossed my mind. Everyone was hiding from the bombs. No one was outside. No one could see me if I just peeked outside the curtains. What would be the harm?

As I walked up the basement steps, my voice of reason screamed at me 'Get back downstairs! Someone _will_ see you!'

But I ignored it.

I pushed open the basement door and walked into the kitchen, towards a window. 'Don't do it!' screamed the voice.

I placed my hand on the curtain and took a deep breath, then slid the curtain open to reveal the night. I opened my eyes wide and took in everything. The dark street, the wet ground, a stray dog sniffing around the trash cans. Then I looked up and saw the yellow stars, winking at me. There were many sprinkled across the sky. They burned my eyes.

The voice finally won me over and I shut the curtain slowly, the stars imprinted in my vision. I let out a small sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. I felt something inside me wake up, like the stars had breathed new life into me. I felt like dancing and singing and shouting, but I did none of these. I needed stay quiet.

I needed to become invisible to the world again.


	2. Rudy Lives

**SO YEAH, RUDY LIVES INSTEAD OF LIESEL!**

**RUDYS POV**

I woke up to the sound of explosions and the rumbling of the Earth.

What was happening? Then I realized with a sickening feeling spreading through me. The bombs.

Why didn't the cuckoo tell us? We we going to die. I flipped over and saw that I was on the floor. In my panic, I hadn't noticed. Every instinct I had told me to do something to survive. Then, I had an idea.

As fast as I could, I lifted my two siblings off of the bed and slipped them under it. It might serve some protection if the ceiling fell. It was a wonder they hadn't woken up yet.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I lay there under the bed as I thought of as I thought of Liesel and how I would never get that kiss, I thought of my mother, I wondered if my father was okay and cried for my siblings because they would never grow up or even play soccer again. A tremor shook the house and something heavy fell onto the bed, it groaned with the effort of holding up the thing. I hugged my sleeping sister and cried as my world collapsed around me.

xXx

I could see light. The ground wasn't shaking. and there was a screaming pain in my right arm and a throb in my head, I could feel blood trickling down the side of my head. I looked over and saw that my arm was trapped under some rubble. I tried pulling my arm out, but it didn't work. It just sent a jolt of pin through my arm. I let out a moan of pain. I saw my sister who I was clutching in the night but, I didn't see the rise and fall of her chest. I couldn't see my brother anywhere. What had happened to them? I turned away, quickly, I didn't want to know.

I looked through cracks in the rubble at cracks of light peaking at me. Thats when I heard the voices.

"Help," I called, weakly. "Help," I called, louder this time.

"Did you hear that?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Help! Help!" I said over and over.

"Hey! I found someone! Come on!" I heard scuffling footsteps and saw some rubble being lifted.

The little cracks of light were gone, but I could see the sky. The weight lifted off my arm.

There were soldiers, part of the LSE standing over me. They lifted me up and put me on a stretcher.

"My family," I croaked. The man looked down sadly at me and shook his head. He put me down, gently.

I looked at my arm. It was bloody and damaged. Probably very, very broken.

When the soldier walked away, I sat up and looked around. I saw my brother, Kurt lying there, the serious look wiped off of his face. I saw my mother, clutching at a bed sheet. I couldn't bear to look at their lifeless bodies, the breath sucked out of them.

I stood and walked through bricks and glass. My feet stung, I was covered in dust my hair was probably gray, no longer the color of lemons. I didn't care.

Then, I saw her. Liesel. Her dangerous brown eyes were closed. Her hair was in a ring around her head. I ran over and knelt next to her.

"Liesel?" I said, shaking her. No, this wasn't possible. Liesel was invincible. She was the Book Thief! She hid a Jew in her basement!

"Saumench?" I said and tapped her shoulder as if she might wake up any moment. "Book Thief?" I shook her. "Liesel wake up! Please! Liesel please!" I looked down at her. I wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. Not like this.

My heart broke into a million pieces when I said, "Goodbye, Liesel." A tear fell onto her face, I realized that I was crying again. "Goodbye."

**I WAS SO SAD WRITING THIS? WHY DID I EVEN CHOOSE TO WRITE THIS? REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	3. The Teddy Bear Giver

**THIS IS THE SCENE WHERE RUDY GIVES THE PILOT A TEDDY BEAR! ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES!**

**PILOT'S POV**

I was lost in Germany. I was supposed to be back in England with the other pilots from my missions. I looked at my map, and found it once again, useless. No matter how many times I looked at it, I would still be lost.

Suddenly, I felt the plane buckle under me. Then, I was falling. I saw the ground coming towards me, faster and faster. I saw a river, growing in size underneath me, That's where I would land.

I prayed to God that I would live. Live to see my parents and younger siblings. Live to see my best friends, Jamie and Nick and my girlfriend, Elizabeth. I wanted to have a life.

I cold hear my heart pounding in my ears before I hit the water. My head was flung backwards and it hit my seat with such force that I saw stars sparkling in front of my eyes. Oh the stars. I would probably never see them again.

All the glass in the plane shattered. The plane sank a little and touched the bottom of the river. Water began to fill the place where I was sitting.

I could see blurry people staring at me. They were shouting. Time seemed to slow down.

I felt the plane move a little and saw a boy with hair the color of lemons with a red toolbox standing next to me. The edges of my vision were white. He fished something out of the toolbox. A teddy bear, like the one I had when I was little. He laid it on my chest.

"Thank you," I whispered.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	4. Maxs' Coming

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT SCHOOL STARTED AND I HAVE HOMEWORK AND ALL OF THAT! BUT I'M BACK!**

**ROSA'S POV**

There was a series of loud knocks on the door.

"Who would be here at this time in the night?" I wondered aloud. Hans got a worried look on his face and went over to the door.

The door swung open to reveal a young man who looked like he was hanging on to his life from a thread. His bones jutted out of him. It looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The man asked Hans two questions.

The first being, "Hans Huberman?" Hans nodded.

The second, "Do you still play the accordion?"

"Crucified Christ," whispered Hans. He stepped out of the doorframe and the man stumbled in. Hans caught him before he could hit the ground. "Max," Hans muttered to me as he led the man towards the stairs.

I could feel my face going a bit pale. I remembered what that _saukerl_ had told the wife of his friend who died in the war. I had a feeling this day would come very soon. What with that _arschloch_ Hitler tracking down all the Jews.

Liesel picked this wonderful opportunity to come downstairs. "Mama, Papa, what's happening?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Liesel," was all I said. The reassurance was overwhelmingly feeble. Both Liesel and I knew that. I didn't know i everything was okay. I could only pray that it was.

We brought Max to the spare bed in Liesel's room and laid him down. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief. His breathing depend and he fell asleep.

Hans and I looked at each other.

"I'll make him some soup," I said, and rushed downstairs. We all had to hide him and protect Max, and one thing was for sure: Nothing bad was going to happen to him as long as he was in this house. Not on my watch.

**SORRY, IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY I CAPTURED ROSA'S ROSANESS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	5. Werner's Demise

**I SORTA RAN OUT OF IDEAS SOOOOOOO THAT'S WHY I WASN'T UPDATING BUT THIS IS A NEW ONE!**

**MAMA MEMINGER'S POV**

I watched the strangers lower my baby's body into that horrible grave.

Tears clouded my visions but I didn't let them fall, Liesel's sake.

Liesel stared into the grave and sniffled.

I refused to look in the grave. I didn't want to see my baby like... _that._

I wanted to see him laughing and playing. I wanted to see him grow up and get married. But he couldn't, because Death had snatched his life away from him.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry, but I held it in.

The train was going to leave. I let a single tear flow down my cheek and pulled Liesel towards the train.

I saw her tuck something into her jacket, but I didn't catch what it was.

We climbed back onto the train and I ran my hand through my hair. People cast sympathetic looks our way.

I never really believed in a god, but I prayed, hoping that someone, anyone would hear. I prayed that Liesel would grow up. I prayed that she would live a happy life. I prayed that she wouldn't miss me. I prayed that she would find _Himmel._

**DID YOU LIKE IT? NOW I'M SAD... REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. The Green Eyed Monster

**THANK YOU TO Emily Meminger FOR THIS IDEA! TU N'EST PAS UN TARTE!**

**LIESELS POV**

"Do you want to steal a book today?" I asked Rudy as we waked through the melting ice and snow. I had finished another book and I felt Ilsa Hermann's library calling me.

"I'm sorry, I can't, today. Amsel asked me to meet her," he said, apologetically.

Amsel. The girl with hair like soft snow and eyes like a storm. Rudy had been meeting her a lot. That name stirred up something inside of me that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Liesel?" asked Rudy, snapping his finger, in front of my face.

"Hm, yes?" I said.

"I asked you if you were okay," he said, his eyes clouding with concern.

I debated whether or not I should tell him what was on my mind. I poked at the expression on my friends face. I hated that I was making him feel like that.

"Do you like Amsel better than me?" The words tumbled from my lips before I could hold them back.

Rudy's face was lit up by a smile. "That's what you're worried about?" he laughed.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I nodded, looking at the ground. Rudy laughed again.

"I'm just meeting her because she asked me and I didn't want to hurt her feelings," he said.

"Oh," I said, then my lips became a crescent.

"What, were you _jealous_," he said, mockingly.

"No! I just..." I trailed off. I was jealous, oh I was very jealous. I mentally slapped myself.

"Well, since I know that you love me so much, how about a kiss?" he asked, with his signature smirk.

I lightly punched his arm. "Not a chance."

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THESE ARE SO SHORT BUT... LIFE... REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. My Side of the Story

**SO THIS ONE IS ABOUT FRANZ DEUTSCHER (I NIGHT HAVE SPELLED THAT WRONG) AND RUDY! THANK YOU TO TheNightingale88 FOR THE IDEA!**

**FRANZ DEUTSCHERS POV**

I know that all of you think that I'm the meanest person on the face of the Earth for harassing the great Rudy Steiner, but you haven't heard my side of the story...

xXx

I hated my job for three reasons.

1) My father, a huge supporter of Hitler forced me to go and teach bunch of little boys.

2) Little boys were the embodiment of satan himself.

3) Rudy Steiner.

I had limited patience. I couldn't get with a bunch of boys to listen to me by being nice to them. I needed to be mean. I was once a little boy, a spawn of satan, I knew how they thought.

Then there was Steiner. He talked out of turn and could not keep his mouth shut even if his life depended on it. He gave me this look that none of those little demons had given me before. The look of defiance.

Most of them were afraid of me. But not Steiner. If he didn't fear me, then other boys wouldn't, and I would have to deal with their chatter and yelling. I needed to put Steiner in his place.

So, when he spoke up for that twitchy boy, I got angry. Very angry.

Yes, I made him do a pushup in the mud. Yes, I did give him the worst haircut of his life. And yes, I was probably the reason he left my Hitler Youth group, (along with many other boys.) But, it was so those fiends wouldn't step out of line.

So, maybe you still think I'm a terrible person, but now you know the reasons behind my actions. Judge them how you will.

**DID YOU LIKE MY FRANZ DEUTSCHER WRITING VOICE? I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE BUT... TAUNT PIS POUR VOUS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Hans Plays Soccer (Football)

**SO WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW THE GERMANS AND THE ALLIES PLAYED SOCCER (FOOTBALL) IN NO MANS LAND (WHERE YOU WOULD BASICALLY GET KILLED IMMEDIATELY WHEN SHOTS WERE BEING FIRED) IN WWI DURING CHRISTMAS AND I WAS LIKE 'HANS HUBERMANN MUST HAVE DONE THAT!' SO THAT'S WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION! **

**HANS POV**

It was Christmas and we were still in the trenches. In my time here, I had caught the flu, my feet were pruned and I had the ugliest beard ever know to history.

But, we still tried to celebrate.

No one wanted to attack each other on Christmas, so we weren't battling with the Allies.

Then, someone had the genius idea to play soccer (football)... In No Mans Land.

So, someone brought a deflated ball out of their bag and some hopped out of the miserable trench.

We set up goals with rocks and a few charred sticks marked field.

Right before we were about to play, we heard some footsteps. Al of us turned, surprised, to see some of the Allies soldiers coming towards us.

"Nous veinons jouer avec vous?" a French soldier asked.

"What did he say?" someone called out.

"They want to play with us!" called out a different person. A few mutters rippled through us.

"Let them play! It's Christmas!" shouted Erik Vandenburg.

"Yeah!" I seconded.

The Allies soldiers cheered and came onto the field.

"Okay, what about Germans vs. Allies?" someone said. It was repeated in French and English.

People separated onto the two sides of the field.

"Un, zwei, three!" counted a person apparently who knew what one, two and three were in French, English and German.

We all ran into positions as the ball was kicked. I dashed after it and felt the wind on my face. I smelled ashes and Earth. I felt like a little boy playing soccer (football) on the street, again.

When the game finally ended, we had won 3-2.

"Hey! Why don't we exchange gifts?" said a young American.

Everyone muttered in agreement after the mans words were translated.

Everyone got up and ran back to the trenches. We got cigarettes, which I was very happy to roll for everyone, wine, and even small candies. A lot of men brought out pictures of their families. I pulled out a picture of Rosa, who was currently a nurse near Alsace and Lorraine. I looked at it as I ran back to No Mans Land. I missed her sharp tongue. I often dreamed about her yelling at me to 'move my lazy ass or she would die of old age waiting for me to come eat dinner'.

I smiled at the memory.

A Canadian man gave me a bit of wine and a small piece of salt water taffy.

"Merci," I said, in terrible French, as I handed him a few cigarettes.

"Danke," the man said, in equally terrible German.

He held out a picture of himself standing with a young woman.

"Ma petite amis. Mais, elle est mort," he said, sadly, making a heart shape with his hands, then making a motion of slashing his throat.

I took out the picture of Rosa. "My wife," I said, making the heart shape.

"Hans Hubermann," I said, pointing to myself.

"John Mccrae," he said, pointing to himself.

A tune floated over our heads. I listened as more people began to sing. It was "Silent Night".

"Silent Night..."

"Silencieux Nuit..."

"Still Nacht..."

We sang like that until our commanders came and yelled at us for 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

That didn't keep us all from yelling...

"Goodbye!"

"A Bientôt!"

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

As I slept, I thought about how I would have to fight all of the Allies men. I wondered what would become of John Mccrae and the others that I had met.

I realized neither side was 'good' or 'bad'. We were all the same.

**DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO JOHN MCCRAE WAS? (YES, HE WAS REAL!) SORRY IF I GOT ANY GERMAN TERRIBLY WRONG! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
